


Teaching The Teacher

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aggressive Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, College, College Student Jared Padalecki, M/M, Shy Jensen Ackles, Teacher Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared takes one look at his Creative Writing teacher, Jensen, and decides to make him his.
Series: SMPC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522163
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	Teaching The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missyswife37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo - Thank you for always being there for me! 
> 
> Thank you to missyswife37 for all you do.

Jared has seen the guy around campus several times but had no idea who he was; just that he was good-looking. Who wouldn’t have noticed this mysterious guy, despite the guy being quiet and reserved? This unknown man was breathtaking: cropped reddish-brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and soft-looking, plump, kissable lips. He appeared to be a few inches shorter than Jared himself from what he could tell. He had yet to approach the man, having always been with a few friends from class when he saw him. The one time he had been about to approach said mystery man when they had both been at the same coffee shop on campus, his friend Julia had popped in, pulling his attention off the man and giving the man time to slip away from him. He may or may not have pouted at his lost opportunity. 

“Jared, what’s the issue? Just pick an elective,” Julia said in an exasperated tone as she looked over Jared’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know…” He needed to fulfill his elective requirement and had no idea what course to take. Having fulfilled all of his other requirements for his degree in business, this was the only thing standing in his way from graduating. He sighed heavily and pursed his lips together; he could feel his frustration growing. After taking some time off in between graduating high school and going to college, he was slightly older than most of his peers; but that didn’t matter to him. He had buckled down, applied himself, and was set to graduate if he fulfilled this one course requirement.

“Just pick something. You only need this one class, it’s not that hard,” Julia huffed in annoyance. “You have your internship and this and then you graduate. Stop procrastinating and pick something.” She patted Jared’s shoulder, grabbed her bag, and waved him goodbye as she walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Jared to figure things out on his own. 

Flipping through the course selections, he came across one that caught his attention. Introduction to Creative Writing; he could do that. He had been told many times that he was creative. Without anything else jumping out at him, he opted for that one and didn’t give it another thought until he walked into class.

Jared was the last to take his seat having been running late as he usually was. As quietly as possible he slipped into the room and took one of the open desks in the last row, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself as those around him looked over a handout that had apparently been passed out. 

“Any questions?” 

Jared’s head snapped up and he found himself looking into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Standing at the head of the class was the mystery man he had seen around campus. His eyes flicked to the chalkboard to see that said mystery man had written his name - Jensen Ackles - along with the name and hours of the course neatly in white chalk. As their eyes met, he felt his lips twitch up into a smile.

“I see someone’s just joined us.” The green-eyed man turned, pointed at the board, and then turned back to eye the newcomer. “I’m Jensen Ackles and this is Introduction to Creative Writing. Please make sure to be on time for my class. Not just for the sake of keeping things running smoothly, but also so I don’t have to stop and recap what’s already been discussed. If for any reason you miss a class, I’m willing to set aside another day to help you catch up. I’m also available to stay after class to answer any of your questions, should you have any. And please, call me Jensen.” Taking a paper off his desk, he walked over to the new student and handed it to him. “This is the syllabus. It outlines what’s planned for the course, what’s expected of you, and what I hope to achieve in teaching you.” He gave a shy smile as his eyes met multicolored ones, eyes that seem to be staring intently at him. “And you are?” he inquired after handing the man the syllabus.

Jared cleared his throat, sat up straight as he accepted the paper. “Jared Padalecki.”

“Welcome, Jared Padalecki,” Jensen said in a soft drawl as he returned to his desk, picked up the student roster, and ticked off the last name. “Seems we’re all in attendance. Why don’t we get started?” He walked back to his desk, paused, and turned back to the class, looking everyone over before his eyes met Jared’s. “If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask. I want to see each and every one of you succeed. This is a graded class, but I want you to enjoy it as well.” He clasped his hands together and leaned against his desk. “I’d like to start off with a simple writing assignment; one that will help me get a feel for where each of you is at, writing-wise. Please take the next thirty minutes to write about yourselves and why you signed up for this class. I’ll collect your writing at the end of class. Please begin,” Jensen urged as he moved around his desk to his chair, pulled it out, and sat down, giving his class time to complete the assignment. As he waited, he reached into his messenger bag, pulled out a leather-bound journal and a pen, and began to write until the allotted time had passed. 

Several times Jensen glanced up to see that everyone had their heads down and most were feverishly writing. He let his gaze linger on the larger man taking up the desk in the last row. Jared. The man was built: broad shoulders, muscular arms and chest, and long legs. With Jared’s head down, his crop of chestnut-brown hair obscuring his face, he was safe to watch him for a few minutes, remembering how he had seen Jared several times on campus. Really, with how tall Jared was, it would be hard for anyone to miss him. He had been intrigued by the man, hoping that he could either muster up the courage to talk to him or that the seemingly younger man would approach him. His hopes had been high that would happen until they were both in the coffee shop and some woman had come in and placed her arm around the man’s waist. Seeing that, he had slipped out, coffee clutched in his hands as he tried to steady his breathing, and he had pushed aside his hopes of meeting the man in question. Whoever the man was, he was clearly with someone. He would never interfere with someone’s relationship. As Jensen forced himself to push those thoughts aside, he realized had been caught staring at Jared. Quickly he averted his eyes as his cheeks blushed from embarrassment. 

Seeing Jensen’s blush at being caught staring at him, and Jensen’s perceived interest in him, Jared took that as a sign that Jensen wanted him as much as he wanted Jensen. If Jared had his way, he was going to teach his teacher a few things. 

It started off innocently enough, Jensen assigned the class a short writing exercise - pick a mundane topic and write about it; just make sure to be creative. And he had; he chose to write about washing his laundry. How he’d strip down to just his boxer briefs, taking one article of clothing off at a time, describing the feeling of the fabric against his skin, and how the cold air cooled down his heated flesh as he undressed. How his muscles flexed when he tossed his clothes into the washing machine and how he arched his back to reach for the detergent. That the muscles in his arms moved and contracted under his tanned skin when he uncapped the bottle of liquid soap. How he longed to have a man with green eyes and plump lips to kiss while passing the time waiting for his laundry to be finished. He prudently left out the part how he imagined Jensen down on his knees with those luscious lips wrapped around his hard cock. That, he’d write about later, if given a chance. 

He knew he was taking a chance. But as his father had repeatedly reminded him - nothing ventured, nothing gained. He stared into Jensen’s green eyes as he handed in his paper to Jensen, daring to let their fingers touch as he let go of his assignment. He smirked when he heard Jensen’s soft intake of breath when their skin came into contact with each other. 

When Jensen handed him back his paper, he noticed the slight flush to his freckled cheeks and how the man couldn’t seem to make eye contact with him. He had expected to be reprimanded when Jensen asked him to remain after class for a moment. He had been stunned when that wasn’t the case. 

When the class had ended, he approached Jensen’s deck, finding Jensen standing on the opposite side of the piece of furniture as if he was keeping his distance from him. “Jensen, you asked to see me?”

Jensen slowly nodded his head and visibly swallowed as his eyes trailed up Jared’s body. He bit his bottom lip as he recalled the words Jared had written - tan skin, heated flesh… “Yes, I did, Mr. Padalecki, Jared, that was a very creative take on doing your laundry. Keep up the good work,” Jensen said softly from the other side of his desk. 

“Uhm, thank you.” Jared gave Jensen a dimpled smile before returning to his desk, grabbed his backpack, and started for the door. He glanced over his shoulder to catch Jensen watching him. Turning back to the door, he couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips. To him, Jensen had just issued him a challenge, one he readily accepted. 

The next assignment Jensen gave the class was to write about a sunset. And he had. He made sure to be descriptive, mentioning how the sky changed from a soft blue to a multicolored backdrop of reds and oranges and then changing to a deep purple before becoming a dark night sky dotted with points of twinkling stars. But he hadn’t stopped there. He had added himself lounging on a blanket in his backyard looking out at the setting sun. He also hadn’t been alone while lying on the blanket watching as the sun dipped low in the sky. He had been joined by a green-eyed man who had watched the changing sky as the sun set along with him. As the sky darkened, he had coaxed the green-eyed man into straddling him, feeling their combined body heat and the welcomed weight of the man on top of him. He enjoyed the soft murmurs he coaxed from the other man when he pushed the man’s shirt up, his fingers trailing over the man’s abs until he reached the man’s nipples; working them to hardened nubs. How he liked the feeling of the man bucking against him, their pelvises rubbing against each other. He described the breathy moans he pulled from the man as they kissed, the feel of the man’s lips against his; how their tongues tangled together, not stopping until their lungs were burning for some much-needed oxygen. And when they broke apart, he helped lower the man onto the blanket so they could look up into the night sky as their breathing returned to normal. 

As he entered the classroom, making sure he was early, he watched from his desk as Jensen engaged with a few students, answering several questions about creative writing and what they would be covering that day in class. 

Once everyone had taken their seats, Jensen cleared his throat, getting their attention. “Welcome back. I’m happy to see that every seat is still filled and that you’re all willing to stick it out with me. I had a chance to read through your last assignment and I have to say, while each of you had a different take on a sunset, what was written was extremely creative. You should all be very proud of what you’ve accomplished. I’m going to take a moment to hand your writing assignment back and then we’ll jump into what’s planned for today,” Jensen explained as he began to hand out the papers, keeping Jared’s for last. “A very interesting take on a sunset.” He made sure to make eye contact with Jared before returning to his desk and instructing everyone to take out their books and turn to page fifty so they could go over the upcoming assignment as well as more fundamentals of writing. 

Jared continued with his sexual taunting of Jensen, enjoying how Jensen would blush when he handed in his writing assignment or how Jensen wouldn’t meet his eyes when Jensen handed back his paper. With the class nearing its end, Jared worried that he wouldn’t see Jensen again or be able to make good on his sexual suggestions. With all of this in mind, he remained after class with the intent of speaking to Jensen; wanting to see if there was something more between them. He waited until everyone had left the classroom, adjusted the blind on the door so no one would be able to see in, and locked the door. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come walking in while he and Jensen were talking. With a deep, steadying breath, he squared his shoulders, turned away from the door, and walked over to Jensen’s desk.

“Jared…” Jensen managed to get out, a surprised tone in his voice as he looked up from gathering his belongings to see Jared standing next to him. Several thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to formulate an actual sentence; he hadn’t noticed Jared staying behind. Why had Jared stayed after class? There was really no space between them. He could feel the warmth of Jared’s body with how close Jared was standing next to him and it felt good. “I didn’t… Is there… Can I help you…?” His attempt at actually speaking was cut off when Jared crowded into his space, pinning him between his desk and Jared’s muscular body. And then Jared was cupping his face with his large hands and for a split second all he could think about was how tender the act was, only to have that thought and any others eclipsed from his mind when Jared leaned in and kissed him. At first, the kiss was tentative, almost as if Jared was afraid to kiss him, but when he didn’t pull away, the kiss intensified. As Jared grew bolder, so did he, raising his hands to tangle his fingers through Jared’s soft hair while they kissed. 

Jared pulled back long enough for them to take a breath before he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Gently he licked at Jensen’s lips, coaxing Jensen’s lips open so his tongue could dart between soft pink lips to tangle his tongue with Jensen’s. He couldn’t help the smile of satisfaction that crossed his lips when Jensen moaned from the heated kiss. “Been wanting to do that since I first saw you around campus,” he panted out when their kiss ended.

“You did?” Jensen asked in between breaths.

“That and so much more.” Jared didn’t give Jensen time to say anything else as he turned Jensen so Jensen was now facing his desk. He leaned over Jensen, his lips meeting Jensen’s flush skin as he kissed along the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen found himself being spun around so he was now facing his desk. Jared’s large hands were on his hips, squeezing. He felt one of Jared’s hands trail down his hip, moving across his lower belly until his nimble fingers worked his jeans open. “Jared…” he breathed out at the feeling of Jared’s long fingers pushing aside his jeans and underwear until he felt Jared’s warm flesh against his own. “Jared,” he managed again only to be quieted by Jared’s fingers wrapping around his semi-hard member. He felt Jared’s lips on the back of his neck, sucking the blood to the surface as Jared fisted him to fullness. 

“You feel so good,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s neck, eyeing the mark he had left on Jensen’s pale skin. 

“What… what are we doing?” Jensen groaned.

“Well, if you have to ask, I must not be doing it right,” Jared said as he fisted Jensen’s cock, his thumb running over the leaking slit, collecting the precome to ease the slide of his fingers along Jensen’s shaft. 

Jensen pitched forward, his hands slamming down on his desk with his bottom lip caught between his teeth to stifle the moan threatening to escape past his lips. He knew he should put a stop to what was going on, that he should pull away from Jared, but what Jared was doing to him felt so good. “Jared… we shouldn’t…”

“No, we definitely should,” Jared growled out and then used his free hand to push Jensen’s clothes past his ass and down his thighs. “Do you really want me to stop?” He licked along the column of Jensen’s neck, listening to Jensen panting as he fisted him. “I’m gonna fuck you, so if you don’t want me to, you better say no now.” He pushed his hand up under Jensen’s shirt, tweaking one of Jensen’s nipples so he could hear his breathy moans.

“God… Fuck me, Jared.”

“Yeah? Then you get to come while I’m fucking you,” Jared husked out, pulling his hand off Jensen’s cock so he could spit on his fingers. He brought his spit covered fingers to Jensen’s furled hole, working him open until he was sure Jensen would be able to take his cock. He pressed his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck, licking over the mark he had left as he listened to Jensen’s soft moans.

“Don’t want you to stop,” Jensen begged when Jared’s fingers disappeared from his body. 

Jensen’s words were met with a silent smirk and then a whine of protest when Jared pulled away from him so he could work his jeans and underwear down his legs, freeing his painfully hard erection. He fished a condom out of his front pocket and ripped it open. “Don’t worry, gonna make good on my word,” he promised as he lined himself up with Jensen’s hole and slowly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Jensen’s warm and tight channel. 

“Fuck,” they both moaned. 

Jared gave Jensen time to adjust to being breached, not moving until Jensen gave him permission. When he had it, he slowly pulled out, only to push back in, snapping his hips forward and nearly lifting Jensen off his feet.

Jensen tossed his head back, moaning as Jared’s pace increased, slamming into him and hitting his prostate with every other thrust. He turned his head, searching for Jared’s mouth. When their lips crushed against each other’s, and Jared pushed his tongue into his mouth, he couldn’t stop his needy moan. 

Jared swallowed Jensen’s moan, punching more from him as he fucked him. He felt one of Jensen’s hands on the back of his head, Jensen’s fingers threading through his hair. “Can you come just from me fucking you?” he murmured against Jensen’s lips. He felt Jensen nodding yes in answer to his question. “Grab onto the desk.”

Jared’s words penetrated Jensen’s lust-filled mind and he moved to do what Jared had requested. He had barely got himself bent over with his hands on the desk before Jared had his large hands on his hips, Jared’s fingers squeezing his flesh. He knew he’d be sporting bruises the size and shape of Jared’s hands in the morning and he found that he liked that idea. He didn’t get a chance to catch his breath before Jared was slamming into him, lifting him onto his toes with each snap of his hips. He felt his orgasm building. “Jared… gonna... come,” he moaned out and then he felt Jared bite down on his neck, sending him over the edge. A few thrusts later and he felt Jared’s hips snap forward, Jared’s pelvis flush against his ass as Jared came, and then Jared was leaning over him, pressing him against the desk.

Both he and Jensen were breathing hard after they had come down from their postorgasmic highs. “That was incredible.” 

“Do you… do you do that with all your teachers?” Jensen panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

“No, you’re the only one.”

“Well, don’t think I’m going to give you an A in my class, even though your performance was impressive.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll take the grade I earned.” Jared pulled himself away from Jensen, redressing himself and then offering Jensen a hand in getting cleaned up and dressed. “So, my performance was impressive? Does that mean you might like a repeat of said performance, just maybe in your bed? Or my bed?” he dared to ask.

“Jared… What happened between us today… It was inappropriate…”

“Yeah, but we’re not that far apart in age. I mean, I looked you up. We’re only four years apart and I took a few years off in between high school and getting my degree, so you can’t tell me it’s the age thing that’s giving you an issue.” 

Jensen gave a slight shake of his head. “You’re my student…”

“Not after next week. Not only does your class end, but then I’ll be graduating.”

“Do you have an answer for everything?”

“Pretty much,” Jared said, offering Jensen a cocky grin.

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared as he thought things over. “Well, in that case, once you’re no longer a student, we can talk.”

“Talking’s good. But we can do a lot more than talk.”

“Don’t push it,” Jensen responded, but there wasn’t any heat behind his words. “How about after you’ve graduated, we get together for coffee and see where that leads?”

“It’s a deal,” Jared said enthusiastically as he and Jensen made their way out of the classroom, parting so Jared could leave campus while Jensen went to his office. 

Just before Jensen rounded the corner, he stopped and called out, “Jared, I expect you to keep up your creativity.”

“Without a doubt!” Jared called back with a throaty chuckle as he pushed open the doors to the building. He was definitely going to be creative with Jensen the next time he had the chance. 


End file.
